Psychanalyse de la vie courante
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH
1. Jeudi 24 septembre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à toutes (il n'est pas encore prouvé que des hommes se cachent parmi mes lectrices xD)

Je suis désolée de cette looongue absence sur la toile, mais comme je l'avais expliqué avant de partir et comme je l'ai expliqué en revenant à quelques unes d'entre vous, j'ai des études très prenantes qui ne m'offrent ni le temps ni la sérénité pour continuer d'écrire en période scolaire. J'ai voulu avancer pendant les vacances de Noël et je suis au regret de vous apprendre que mon ordinateur (ce saloupiaud) m'a lâché alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'à relire le chapitre 6 de Jazz et moi et le chapitre 11 de Vers la douceur. Tentant une récupération des données ce weekend et jusqu'à la fin des vacances, j'ai décidé de publier une nouvelle histoire (drabble donc courte) afin de tous nous occuper et de vous dire que je ne suis pas morte et que mon absence m'a même permis d'obtenir mon semestre brillamment (si, si). xD

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bises à toutes ! Adèle.

MERCI A NINIE ET A DEAD APPLE POUR LEUR SOUTIEN SUR CETTE FICTION !

* * *

_« Je me suis mis d'accord avec moi-même, ce qui est bien la plus grande victoire que nous puissions remporter sur l'impossible. »_

A. Equiros

**Jeudi 24 septembre 2015 – New York City **

- Nous pouvons commencer, Miss Swan, annonça mon vis-à-vis.

Je la jaugeai pendant quelques secondes. Elle était rousse. Elle avait les yeux clairs et un physique d'athlète. Toute sa physionomie n'était que concentration et écoute. Elle semblait tendue dans un seul but : être présente devant vous. Pas de jugement, pas de problématique complexe, juste une empathie totale pour la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

- La formalité est-elle nécessaire ? Demandai-je sur un ton curieux.

- C'est comme vous voulez, me répondit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

- … C'est bien comme ça, repris-je en m'installant mieux dans le fauteuil.

- Si vous commenciez par me parler de ce qui vous amène ici…

- Si on doit aller au commencement… cela va prendre un peu de temps…

- Allez-y, on a tout le temps nécessaire.

Je laissais passer un temps pour rassembler mes idées. J'essayais de construire un discours plus ou moins cohérent. Constatant la bataille perdue d'avance, je décidai de me lancer. Sans filet.

- Je crois que ça a commencé lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse pour la première fois, expliquai-je en me sentant terriblement gênée du cliché que représentait cette phrase. C'est idiot mais cette première fois là, on s'en souvient toujours. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme. J'avais quinze ans, il en avait dix sept. Le malheur c'est que rien ne nous rapprochait, ni ses études, ni ses valeurs et encore moins sa vision de la famille. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui était incapable de m'entendre parler d'art contemporain sans bailler au bout de trois minutes cinquante, souris-je avec une certaine tendresse. J'avais chronométré.

- Vous êtes galeriste c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, souris-je. À l'époque, si on m'avait dit que dix ans plus tard je ne serais pas mariée à Jacob et que j'aurais monté ma propre galerie d'art, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant trois ans. Lorsque j'ai atteint ma dix-huitième année, nous nous sommes installés dans un appartement ensemble. Mon père approuvait, ma mère était contre.

- Ils sont séparés ?

- Depuis que je suis petite. Ils ont eu le temps de s'aimer, de faire un enfant et ils se sont séparés. C'est mon premier modèle de couple et il n'a pas été ce qu'on pourrait appeler une franche réussite. Au final, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par-là.

- Ce n'est rien, continuez avec Jacob.

- J'ai eu mon diplôme et je me suis inscrite à la fac. Au début, je pensais à U-Dub… et puis, une amie à moi, Alice, m'a conseillée de postuler dans des grandes villes, New York, Chicago, Los Angeles dans ce que j'aimais le plus faire. Grâce à un petit boulot, j'ai postulé dans toutes les écoles d'art que j'aimais… Et j'ai fini par être prise à la _School of Visual Arts de New York_.

- Cela a mis fin à votre relation avec Jacob ?

- Cela a mis fin à beaucoup de choses dont ma relation avec Jacob, l'amitié que mon père entretenait avec le sien, l'entente cordiale entre mes deux parents et j'ai perdu la quasi-totalité de mes amis de l'époque. Seule Alice est restée et m'a soutenue. Elle a obtenue son entrée en médecine à NYU et nous avons choisi de nous mettre en colocation.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- En réalité, pas grand chose, constatai-je d'une voix éteinte. Nous avons travaillé d'arrache pied. Nous voulions réussir dans nos domaines respectifs. Alice voulait prouver au monde entier qu'on pouvait mesurer un mètre cinquante et être une grande femme. Quant à moi… je voulais réussir mon école. Je vivais ma passion. Je travaillais tout le temps, je produisais. Je suis entrée dans une sorte de psychologie particulière pendant cette période. J'avançais intellectuellement tout en digérant doucement ma relation avec Jacob. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre homme dans ma vie. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Alice avait un frère, Edward. Jeune, charmant, aimable. Le gendre idéal. Le modèle du parfait manipulateur aussi.

Je me sentis immédiatement coupable, comme à chaque fois que je médisais sur mon ex petit ami. Un effet pervers de notre relation. Je dus néanmoins me corriger.

- Non, je ne devrais pas être aussi méchante. Le pauvre m'a blessée sans le faire exprès.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il n'a pas fait attention. Il a glissé… vers les hommes. Il n'a pas été brutal ou méchant. Je crois que le mal a été plus pernicieux. Il a été le petit ami parfait pendant deux ans… Il faut toujours se méfier des gens parfaits, ils cachent des choses… émis-je en pensant à cette histoire. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'après un mois de relation il couchait avec des hommes. Ce que je comprends et ce que j'aurais pu accepter. En fait, non. Je n'aurais pas accepté.

Je marquai une pause, clarifiant mes pensées.

- Disons que si notre relation avait été différente… S'il était venu me voir en m'expliquant qu'il aurait besoin d'une femme en tant qu'avocat, qu'il voulait des enfants, qu'il voulait se conformer à des attentes sociales et familiales mais qu'il était homosexuel, je lui aurais rendu ce service. Et de bon cœur. L'avoir fait de cette façon m'a juste donné le sentiment d'être une merde, une idiote et m'a dégoutée du sexe durablement.

- Et que venez-vous chercher en thérapie ?

- Je viens d'avoir vingt huit ans. J'ai des relations avec les hommes qu'on peut qualifier de médiocres au mieux et de néfastes dans la plupart des cas. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et une belle famille en or avec ma dernière histoire. Mes parents sont des soutiens que je vois deux fois par an. Je suis à Chicago depuis peu. Ajoutez à cela un manque total de relations sociales décentes et le fait que ma seule réussite soit professionnelle. Aujourd'hui, ce que je cherche avant tout, c'est être en paix.

* * *

C'est un premier chapitre d'exposition, on y apprends deux trois petites choses quand même ^^. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les chapitres seront assez courts (environ 1000 mots) mais de fait ils seront publiés plus souvent (je vais essayer d'en faire un par jour jusqu'à ma rentrée, ce qui permettrait de clôturer cette histoire en une dizaine de jours ^^).

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Je suis une folle complètement cinglée qui vous emmène encore sur des trucs chelous ? Bella est une folle à lier ? La psy est vraiment bizarre ? La vie de Bella est vraiment triste ou vraiment drôle ? A vos claviers !


	2. Weekend du 26 et 27 septembre 2015

**Titre** : Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice **: Dead Apple

**Résumé** : Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction. Merci encore à Ninie et Dead Apple pour leur soutien. Je ne vous embête pas plus ^^.

Bonne lecture !

Adèle.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes_

Lisou : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement le début de la fiction n'est pas très révélateur de ce qu'elle sera puisque je suis quand même obligée (même si j'essaie de trouver des moyens détournés) de présenter la situation et le personnage. Mais effectivement des situations cocasses, quiproquos et autres sont à prévoir. En espérant te retrouver au prochain chapitre !

Alex16 : Merci pour ton comm'. La suite est là j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Quant au reste de mes fictions, je bosse sur une récupération rapide des données de mon ancien ordi. Ca prend un peu de temps ^^.

fan de twa : Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

* * *

_« La vraie vie est si souvent celle qu'on ne vit pas. »_

_Oscar Wilde_

**Samedi 26 septembre 2015 – New York City**

L'appartement était vide. Cela me donna envie de fuir. Il était rare que j'aie envie de rester chez moi. Disons plutôt que je menais une relation très ambivalente avec mon lieu de vie. J'en avais éminemment besoin pour toutes sortes d'activités vitales, mais je détestais y rester plus de quelques minutes pour des raisons évidentes.

Cet appartement respirait la dépression la plus totale. L'environnement n'était pourtant pas dégradé, tout était rangé, nettoyé, astiqué. Tout manquait de vie. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une page de magasine de décoration pour ménagère de moins de cinquante ans – ayant un mari avocat, médecin ou architecte.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté et plissai les yeux. Je me rappelais les dernières paroles de ma thérapeute : « _La dépression bride l'appétit de vivre qui est en chacun de nous. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous occuper de notre environnement, de nous et des autres, donc nous laissons les choses se dégrader, ce qui ne nous donne pas envie de nous y mettre_ ».

Aujourd'hui, il était temps que je casse ce cercle vicieux. Les mains sur les hanches, les traits tendus par la concentration, je ne savais simplement plus quoi faire. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais pu appeler Alice. Elle m'aurait aidée. Elle seule savait comment mettre de la vie dans les endroits les plus sinistres. Une capacité qui lui servait beaucoup en tant que pédiatre.

Je pris les choses en main, armée d'un papier et d'un stylo. Je notai tout ce qui aurait pu embellir l'endroit.

Des lumières pour mon salon. Un plaid pour le canapé – comme chez mon père. Des livres et des bibelots dans les bibliothèques. Accrocher les toiles au mur. Une corbeille de fruits sur la table et des plantes vertes. Beaucoup de plantes vertes.

Je fis une liste, bien décidée à éradiquer tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie de célibataire new-yorkaise aisée. Je pris un sac, jetai ma liste de courses, ma carte de crédit et mon portable à l'intérieur avant de descendre au sous-sol de mon immeuble pour récupérer ma voiture.

À peine sortie, je constatai que nous étions un samedi après-midi à New York. La ville connaissait ses inénarrables embouteillages et je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers le centre commercial le plus proche. Lors du trajet, je pus assister à des scènes d'énervement, de hurlement. Les gens trépignaient littéralement d'impatience. Ces démonstrations faisaient écho à mon propre vide. Je n'avais pas la force de m'énerver. Tout juste de mener à bien ma mission du jour.

Je pus laisser ma voiture dans un parking aérien après diverses prouesses de pilotage intensif et je finis par mémoriser le plan du centre en fonction des boutiques qui pourraient m'intéresser.

Je franchis d'un pas décidé le seuil du Barnes & Noble. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une librairie. En voyant les étagères bien alignées, je compris à quel point cela m'avait manqué. Mes livres d'art n'étaient pas entreposés à la maison mais à la galerie. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée après ma séparation avec Edward de les rapatrier dans mon appartement. Trop lourd, trop encombrant. Mes étagères étaient désespérément vides. Ma carte bleue allait crier grâce à la fin de la journée.

Je me dirigeai vers le l'endroit que je connaissais le mieux. Je pris tous les ouvrages d'art disponibles sur les artistes que j'aimais : Christo, Sophie Calle, Nan Goldin, Orlan, Klein, Tinguely, l'ensemble de l'arte povera, du land art, du body art, plusieurs ouvrages sur John Cage – ma période musicale ratée – et beaucoup d'autres. Je pris quelques architectes aussi. J'entassais les livres à mes pieds à tel point qu'un vendeur finit par m'interpeller.

- Vous faites quoi au juste ?

Il avait l'air mécontent de celui qui sent qu'il a en face de lui la pire des folles et qui va devoir se retaper tout son classement derrière.

- J'achète, répondis-je avec un sourire. Si vous voulez bien m'aidez à emmener cela à la caisse, je pourrais continuer au rayon poche.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme et il partit dans un fou rire sans raison.

- On peut dire que vous ne plaisantez pas, rétorqua-t-il en prenant la pile de livres la plus proche.

- Certes.

Après avoir déposé mes livres à l'accueil il m'emmena au rayon poche. J'adorais les poches. Ce format démontrait à mon sens l'existence d'une puissance supérieure qui nous voulait du bien. Merci à Guttenberg !

- Je voudrais de belles histoires, demandai-je à mon vendeur avec un grand sourire.

- Quel genre ?

- Tous les genres, il faut juste qu'elles soient belles.

Nous fîmes le rayon par ordre alphabétique. Tous les auteurs y passèrent, américains, anglais, espagnols, français, italiens, russes… À la fin de notre parcours deux sacs emplis d'une soixantaine de poches gisaient à nos pieds. Dans ma tête, l'avenir commençait à se dessiner.

En partant je fis une halte vers les films et la musique. C'était mal mais je ne me sentis absolument pas coupable. Tant pis pour le reste. Je m'achetai une dizaine de films et de CDS. J'avais besoin de nouvelles choses. Cela ferait partie de ma thérapie.

Une fois sortie du magasin, j'entendis ma carte bleue sangloter.

* * *

Le vendeur – un certain Riley – m'aida à porter les livres jusqu'à ma voiture – ce qui ne fut pas une chose aisée. Il en profita pour me laisser son numéro de téléphone. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire non. À peine eut-il le dos tourné que le papier se froissa dans ma main avant de rejoindre la poubelle la plus proche.

Je pris quelques instants pour manger un snack sur le pouce dans un coin du centre commercial. En voyant une famille sortir avec un tableau sous le bras, l'illumination me vint. Je me levai pour me rendre au magasin de bricolage le plus proche.

Mes courses durèrent longtemps. J'abandonnai l'idée de tout ramener chez moi dans mon vieux pick-up et pris le temps de considérer la livraison à domicile comme une option raisonnable. Pendant cette journée, je fus la définition du mot « consommation ». Je mis une journée à acheter ce qui normalement se faisait en plusieurs années. Je dépensai ma paye du mois et celles des deux derniers. Ma carte bleue menaça de se suicider, je lui souris.

En rentrant chez moi, je pris le temps d'une bonne douche avant d'enfiler ma salopette en jean. Il y avait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas portée – une chance que celle-ci ait été achetée deux fois trop grande pour moi. À l'époque, je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume de moineau, la vie sédentaire avait renforcé certaines courbes de mon corps.

Deux hommes livrèrent mes achats dans la soirée. Il leur fallut près d'une heure et après leur passage mon appartement ressemblait au plus grand capharnaüm qui puisse se concevoir. Je respirai un grand coup, ouvrit le pot de peinture rose et entrai dans ma chambre « d'amis ».

Elle allait devenir mon atelier.

* * *

**Dimanche 27 septembre 2015 – New York City**

Dimanche soir fut accueilli avec soulagement dans mon appartement. Je fêtai ma nouvelle installation avec un verre de vin blanc entourée de livres dans un canapé avec un plaid rouge et orange, une corbeille de fruit sur la table et des tableaux accrochés sur tous les murs.

Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal tirée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche. J'avais travaillé d'arrache pied toute la journée pour transformer mon appartement en un lieu de vie. Mais ma plus grande réussite consistait en mon nouvel atelier – rose et bleu pastel, pour le moment. J'avais décidé d'y écrire mon journal éphémère – une sorte de confession aux murs de cet atelier. J'y avais installé tout mon nécessaire à dessin, à animer et quelques livres d'art qui représentaient ma muse.

Je m'étais ensuite attelée au reste de la maison. Je me sentais mieux - toujours un peu bancale, mais incontestablement mieux.

Les mains pleines de peinture, la tête pleine de paroles de chansons populaires, je pris mon marqueur noir, me dirigeai vers le mur de l'atelier et écrivis :

« _Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait le premier pas. J'ai remis une partie de ma vie à l'endroit… Demain, je ferais le second pas. Ainsi mon chemin vers ma liberté m'appartiendra…_»

* * *

_Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre d'exposition ^^. Je sais que la présentation est un peu longue mais après avoir campé l'histoire du personnage, il me paraissait important de le comprendre. Cependant il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre (et Jasper pointra le bout de son nez xD)._

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Bises et à bientôt ! Adèle._


	3. Lundi 28 septembre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice **: Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à toutes ^^ Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, on aperçoit le début de l'action xD. Je ne vous embête pas plus, merci encore à Ninie et Deady pour leur soutien.

* * *

_Reviews anonymes_

_Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^_

* * *

_« Les hasards de notre vie nous ressemblent. »_

_Elsa Triolet_

**Lundi 28 septembre 2015 – New York City **

Le réveil me sembla la pire des tortures inventées par Satan pour pourrir la vie des honnêtes gens sur Terre. J'avais fait un rêve étrange et une énorme journée m'attendait. En passant devant mon atelier rose et bleu, je me pris à sourire. Des phrases s'étalaient déjà sur les murs. Le matériel était rangé en ordre n'attendant qu'une chose : que je vienne y mettre mon grain de sel.

J'étais la première arrivée à la galerie. J'ouvris la boutique, récoltai lettres et fax et imprimai les e-mails reçus depuis vendredi. La gestion était une chose barbante que je n'aimais absolument pas. Elle était nécessaire pour faire tourner la machine et payer mes employés : une jeune vendeuse-réceptionniste, Angela et un homme de ménage, Mike. L'équipe s'agrandissait en fonction des évènements programmés. Notre mécène, Eleazar Carmago, devait passer dans le courant de la matinée pour planifier les expositions des mois prochains.

- Bonjour Bella ! Lança Angela en passant la porte vitrée.

- Bonjour, grognai-je en me battant avec l'imprimante.

- Bella si tu veux qu'elle t'imprime quelque chose il faut l'allumer, me conseilla gentiment ma réceptionniste en appuyant sur le bouton « on » avant de me tendre un café.

Il allait vraiment falloir que je pense à l'augmenter.

- Merci Angie.

- De rien. Ton weekend s'est bien passé ?

Je souris intérieurement avant de lui répondre.

_Mon atelier rose et bleu. _

- Oui très bien. J'ai décoré mon appart'. Et toi ?

- Ben m'a payé une séance de massage dans un institut, c'était génial. Après, tu as juste l'impression d'être du chewing-gum.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, le masseur est un pro, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. En fait ils sont deux, sa sœur et lui. Elle s'occupe de la partie esthétique, lui des massages. Ils appellent leur boutique leur « atelier ».

Le mot résonna en moi.

- Et comment s'appelle la boutique ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- L'atelier de l'esthétique, c'est sur la même avenue que le restaurant où on a dîné avec Eleazar et l'artiste norvégien. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, répondis-je en me concentrant sur un e-mail. Tu t'es occupé de la commande de Mr. Cullum ? Il dit qu'il n'a rien reçu.

- Pourtant je m'en suis occupée, cependant c'est Mike qui devait prévenir les coursiers avant de fermer la galerie vendredi soir. Il a peut-être oublié, je vais voir.

- Merci Angie.

J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir dans mon bureau qu'Angela revenait vitupérant contre Mike et son incapacité à suivre une indication claire, ce qu'apparemment aucun homme n'arrivait à faire. Angela se promettait de tous les remettre à leur place dans une grande tirade féministe. Je retins mon rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte de la réserve pour s'occuper des commandes en souffrance.

Eleazar me trouva ainsi, riant à gorge déployée au milieu de mon bureau, je devais ressembler à une hystérique. J'avais oublié combien il était nécessaire de rire. Il prit place face à mon bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

Eleazar Carmago était mon mécène. À ma sortie de l'école, il m'avait aidée à vendre mes toiles et mes dessins. Lorsque j'avais voulu changer d'orientation et ouvrir ma propre galerie, il m'avait proposé un marché avantageux : je dénichais les talents, gérais le quotidien, il apportait les fonds et me donnait un coup de main sur la comptabilité. Les chiffres n'avaient jamais été mon fort. Trop secs, trop définitifs.

- Tu vas bien, ce me semble, émit-il, sourire aux lèvres lorsque je réussis à me calmer.

- Cette chère Angie a déclamé le discours féministe le plus décousu, il y a peine cinq minutes dans mon bureau… Répondis-je en souriant. Je ne peux qu'aller bien.

- Parfait. J'ai regardé le planning que tu m'as envoyé pour les prochaines expos. J'aime beaucoup cette rétrospective sur Sherman que tu proposes. Est-elle d'accord ?

- Oui, étonnamment oui. Tu sais que son atelier est à New York ?

- Oui, tu es allée la voir ?

- Exactement, repris-je très sérieuse. Ses nouvelles œuvres sont géniales, il faut absolument montrer cela. L'idée de la rétrospective vient d'elle, cela la débarrassera comme elle dit de plusieurs portraits.

- Très bien, elle sera notre tête d'affiche pour ce semestre. De nouveaux talents à promouvoir ?

La question d'Eleazar était purement rhétorique. J'avais toujours des dizaines de nouveaux talents dans mes dossiers : des étudiants à peine sortis des écoles, des jeunes et des moins jeunes vivants dans des squats d'artistes, des quarantenaires décidés à se remettre à leur passion… Un millier de profils différents. Je proposai les cinq que je pensais les plus prometteurs.

- Je suis d'accord pour Tommy, Shana, Bree et Nath. Pas pour la dernière.

- Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je prête à défendre mon point de vue.

- Elle ne correspond pas du tout à ce que l'on fait, répliqua Eleazar, amusé par ma fougue.

- Justement, il faut aussi montrer ce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir.

- Très bien, fais-le toi.

- Comment ?

- Prépare une exposition de ton talent.

- On ne peut pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que si. Et on va le faire. J'attends tes premières propositions de thématiques et de tableaux d'ici deux mois.

Le ton employé par Eleazar ne souffrait aucune négociation. Son idée était de me faire monter sur le devant de la scène et je ne pourrais le faire déroger à cela.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ? Proposa-t-il, offrant un rameau de paix.

- Non merci, je ne mange pas ce midi, répliquai-je en atténuant ma remarque par un sourire.

- Il faut que tu t'occupes de toi, Bella. Regarde-toi, insista-t-il.

Mes yeux descendirent sur mon tailleur pantalon, mes chaussures plates mais élégantes, mon collier… Je ne voyais pas le problème.

- Ce n'est pas ton apparence que je critique, tu as tout à fait l'air d'une femme d'affaire, même si ces tâches de peinture sur tes mains ne collent pas bien, me sourit-il. Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, tu as des cernes, tu perds du poids… Il faut que tu fasses attention.

- Tu es nutritionniste maintenant ? Rétorquai-je en souriant.

- Tu as raison ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais fais attention quand même, me conseilla-t-il en reprenant son manteau.

- Oui, papa, répondis-je d'une voix insolente.

Il me fit un sourire avant de sortir de la boutique.

* * *

Angela passa dans mon bureau en revenant de sa pause déjeuner.

- Je prends le relai, vas manger, lança-t-elle en se plantant face à moi.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répliquai-je d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Si, ça l'est.

Elle se plaça à côté de moi pour essayer de m'extraire de force de mon siège. Nous nous battîmes quelques minutes comme des gosses. Elle gagna finalement, se retrouva assise et me montra du doigt la porte.

- Il est quatorze heures, je ne t'attends pas avant seize heures ! M'ordonna-t-elle avant de répondre au téléphone m'empêchant de rétorquer.

Je pris ma veste et mon sac et sortis de ma galerie. Je venais de me faire mettre à la porte de ma propre galerie par ma réceptionniste. Il allait vraiment falloir reprendre les choses en main. Je pris mon pick-up me demandant quoi faire. Je n'avais pas faim mais comme l'avait si justement remarqué Éléazar, il fallait que je prenne soin de moi. Je passai donc devant un snack et me pris deux hot-dogs.

Il me restait une heure et demie et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pris la route pour l'Atelier de l'esthétique. Je trouvai la boutique coincée dans un immeuble gigantesque. Je me garai à proximité et passai la porte. Une jeune femme blonde avec un sourire aux lèvres m'accueillit.

- Bonjour, me salua-t-elle. Je suis Rose, puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. J'ai une heure à tuer.

- Très bien, repris Venus en personne en secouant ses boucles blondes. Je vous propose ce pack. Épilation et massage. L'épilation est valable pour les demi-jambes, les aisselles et le maillot, cela prend généralement une demi-heure et ensuite vous avez une demi-heure de massage. Cela vous convient ?

- Très bien, assurai-je.

- Venez, je vais m'occuper de vous, me sourit la commerciale Rose.

Je fus installée dans une cabine et épilée de la tête aux pieds. Rose n'était absolument pas gênée par ma nudité, son regard était vague, son geste précis et ses paroles très drôles. J'avais presque l'impression de retrouver l'ambiance de nos journées soin du corps avec Alice. Peu de soins et beaucoup de paroles.

- Le massage va commencer, mettez-vous à plat ventre. Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure.

- Merci Rose, souris-je.

Je me détendis complètement sous la lampe chaude. Je sentis une présence entrer dans la cabine.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Jasper et je serais votre masseur aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et oui un petit cliffy ^^. Je rappelle qu'une auteure morte, torturée ou sans doigt ne peut techniquement plus écrire – ne me faites pas de mal, ma correctrice va s'en charger xD.

La suite arrivera demain, en attendant... qu'en avez vous pensé ? Bella commence à s'ouvrir au monde ?

Bises et à bientôt ! Adèle.


	4. Lundi 28 septembre 2015 (Bis)

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Dead Apple (merci à elle !)

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée du retard de publication (de seulement trois heures c'est excusable non ? XD), la vie m'a rattrapée ^^. Bref voici le nouveau chapitre de Psychanalyse de la vie courante, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je vous répondrai après la publication du chapitre. Bonne lecture à toutes on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

_Réponses au reviews anonymes_

_Guest : Oui n'est-ce pas ? C'était une idée qui me tentait beaucoup. Je vais lui faire des mains de pianiste... XD_

* * *

_« L'absurdité d'une chose n'est pas une raison contre son existence, ça en est plutôt une condition »_

_Nietzsche_

**Lundi 28 septembre 2015 – New York City **

_Je me détendis complètement sous la lampe chaude. Je sentis une présence entrer dans la cabine. _

_- Bonjour je m'appelle Jasper et je serais votre masseur aujourd'hui. _

- Euh… Bonjour, balbutiai-je en rougissant.

Je ne me retournai pas pour le voir. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me détendre si je le voyais. Sa voix était douce et grave. Je me laissai bercer par ses mots qui m'expliquaient comment il allait procéder au massage. Je ne répondis rien et il n'insista pas. J'entendis ses mains frotter l'une contre l'autre. Pour les réchauffer, je viens de finir ma pause, me sourit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi lui répondre alors je me tus. J'avais perdu la capacité qui semblait si innée chez Angela : faire la conversation à propos de choses futiles qui n'ont qu'un faible intérêt mais qui maintiennent le contact entre les êtres humaines.

Ses mains se posèrent sur moi et je ne pus ensuite que soupirer. Il massa le bas de mon dos, dénouant toutes les parties tendues par le stress. Je n'étais pas à l'aise face à cet homme tandis que j'étais étendue à moitié nue.

Son massage était doux sans être sensuel et quelque chose en moi se dénoua. C'était un professionnel, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je commençai alors à me détendre, ne ressentant plus que la course de ses mains sur mon dos brûlant, n'anticipant rien d'autre que la crispation de ses doigts sur mes omoplates.

Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'il dénoua une tension particulièrement tenace dans ma nuque. Je sentis son sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La partie rationnelle n'acceptait pas cette donnée et pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'il souriait, ce qui m'empêcha de me sentir gênée.

Le massage continua, doux, lent… Un vrai délice. Une vraie réconciliation avec mon corps. Je compris ce qu'Éléazar me reprochait le matin même. Je prenais soin de mon apparence car elle était nécessaire dans mon métier. Je ne m'occupais absolument pas du bien être de mon corps. Plus depuis Edward, plus depuis cette fameuse nuit…

Je sentis un froncement de sourcil se dessiner sur le visage de mon masseur, en réponse à ma crispation musculaire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il en continuant à masser la peau sensible autour de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Un mauvais… souvenir, expliquai-je maladroitement.

Jasper eut la délicatesse de ne pas répondre. Je pus donc profiter pleinement de la fin de mon massage. La sensation était étrange. Mon corps était léger comme si je planais et pourtant je n'avais jamais été si consciente de mes gestes. Mon cerveau était cotonneux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vraiment détendue.

Jasper me laissa quelques minutes sous la lampe chaude, le temps de se laver les mains. Il revint en m'annonçant que l'heure venait de passer.

- Vous devriez revenir plus souvent, proposa-t-il de sa voix douce. Je n'ai pas pu dénouer toutes les tensions au niveau de votre nuque.

Je réussis à acquiescer sans paraître ridicule. Il posa mes affaires à porter de ma main. Je tournai doucement la tête pour l'apercevoir. Ce que je vis me stupéfia. Il me fit un sourire qui le rendit encore plus beau. Je compris où Angela voulait en venir lorsqu'elle parlait de frère et sœur. Jasper était aussi beau que Rose.

Son corps était parfaitement proportionné, un peu plus grand que sa sœur, il avait un visage aux traits fins, mais ce furent ses yeux qui m'impressionnèrent. On dit que les yeux bleus sont les yeux des amoureux. Jasper ne pouvait mieux correspondre à cet adage enfantin. Il avait l'air amoureux de la vie. Son visage était rayonnant. Tout en lui avait une aura que j'appréciais. Quelque chose qui me faisait du bien.

- Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, je vous attends à l'accueil, dit-il en détournant son regard tandis que je me levais.

Il ferma la porte et j'entendis un soupir. Je ne sus comment l'interpréter alors je ne relevai pas et m'habillai tranquillement. Tout geste brusque me paraissait inconsidéré. Je me sentais… apaisée.

Je passai à l'accueil et Rose me fit un sourire radieux. J'appris en réglant ma note qu'en réalité son prénom complet était Rosalie, que l'atelier faisait des forfaits qui me permettraient de revenir quand je le voulais et qu'elle me souhaitait une excellente journée. J'allais partir lorsque Jasper apparut devant le comptoir.

- À bientôt, Miss Swan, me lança-t-il avec sa voix de velours. Faites attention en conduisant.

- Merci, dis-je en passant le seuil avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je sortis de la boutique en me sentant libérée d'un poids. Je me sentais belle pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une envie frénétique de faire les boutiques me prit. Je regardai ma montre et remis cela à plus tard. Alors que j'allais descendre dans le souterrain pour récupérer ma voiture, une main m'attrapa par le coude.

- Vous avez oublié cela, m'expliqua Jasper en me tendant mon écharpe.

- Oh merci, lui répondis-je soudain gênée par son regard scrutateur.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir, émit-il doucement.

- Merci, Jasper. Bonne journée.

Je m'enfuis en courant. Ce que j'avais vu dans les yeux de Jasper me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien pour le moment. Il y a des situations absurdes dans la vie. Celle contenant un adonis, moi et un début de flirt ne pouvait exister.

J'enfermai tout cela à double tour dans un coin de ma tête avant de prendre le volant.

* * *

Angela m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. J'avais dix minutes de retard et je paraissais plus détendue. Tout cela lui allait très bien et elle me le fit savoir.

- Vous devriez m'écouter plus souvent, se permit-elle de remarquer avant de m'informer de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence.

Je devais rappeler une dizaine de personnes dont ma mère et ma psy. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers un massage délicieux et un homme à croquer. Je n'eus pas le temps de me laisser distraire plus longtemps : le téléphone sonna.

Je travaillai d'arrache pied jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Angela et Mike étaient rentrés depuis longtemps. La proposition d'Éléazar me trottait dans la tête. Une idée commençait doucement à s'échafauder.

Une prof d'art m'avait dit une fois que l'œuvre d'un artiste devenait intéressant quand il transcendait une situation singulière en quelque chose d'universel.

_Ma situation : Le mal être._

_Ma façon de la sublimer : Créer._

_Le thème de ma prochaine expo : Les hommes de ma vie._

Je sursautai en notant ses quelques mots sur un bout de papier que je faxai à mon mécène. Je pris la peine d'éteindre les lumières avant de me jeter sur mon manteau. Je trépignais dans la voiture qui m'amenait vers mon appartement. _Ma maison. Mon atelier._

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée à la volée et la refermai d'un coup de pied. Je me déshabillai en me rendant dans ma chambre. Je mis des vêtements confortables et me rendis à l'atelier. Je recopiai consciencieusement les mots annotés plus tôt sur mon mur rose. Je pris quelques secondes pour le contempler et ressortis des cartons de mes archives.

Je pris une photo de Jacob. Il était magnifique, projetant son optimisme autour de lui. Je sortis une toile et la préparai avec amour tandis qu'une chanson passait à la radio. Je me pris à fredonner doucement avant de poser la toile sur un pupitre, la photo punaisée au mur.

Un crayon à la main, je fis l'esquisse de ma future toile. Eléazar avait raison, j'avais besoin de créer. Le thème de mon expo ne serait peut-être pas validé mais cette idée me plaisait, me permettait d'extérioriser tout ce que j'avais pu garder en moi.

Cette idée allait beaucoup plaire à ma psy.

* * *

Voilàààà... Alors ce petit massage vous en dites quoi ? Perso, ça m'a fait du bien de vous l'écrire. Et le thème de l'expo ? Ca vous semble judicieux ou pas ? ^^

La suite de notre rencontre Jasper/Bella demain... Avec une petite intervention de notre psy préférée XD

Je vous dis à demain pour la suite ! Bises et à bientôt ! Adèle.


	5. Jeudi 1er octobre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour ce troisième chapitre... Bella en rendez vous avec elle-même... Je ne vous retiens pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Reviews anonymes

Guest : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^.

Til' : J'aime ta façon de voir les choses... xD J'espère que la suite sera au même niveau ^^. Bises !

* * *

_« Une question parfois me laisse perplexe: est-ce moi, ou les autres qui sont fous ? »_

_Albert Einstein_

**Jeudi 1er octobre 2015 – New York City **

La salle d'attente était toujours aussi spartiate. Une rangée de chaises inconfortables, des catalogues hors d'âge et un vase avec des fleurs en plastiques. À croire que ma thérapeute n'avait jamais entendu parler de phytothérapie. Je me pris à sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Miss Swan, me salua ma psy en me tendant la main.

- Bonjour à vous Mrs Senders, répondis-je en serrant sa main.

Elle me fit entrer dans son bureau et me fis asseoir.

- Comment allez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

- Mieux je pense, dis-je d'une voix trop douce que j'employais face à elle.

- Racontez-moi, émit-elle en plaçant ses avants bras sur le bureau, mains jointes, gardant toujours cet air de total écoute.

- J'ai fait quelques changements, commençai-je.

Un silence se plaça après cette phrase. Elle s'attendait à ce que je m'explique mais soudainement je ne me sentais noyée. Je ne savais plus par où commencer. Vendredi dernier me paraissait si loin, si irréel. Comme si ma semaine n'avait été qu'un rêve.

- Vous vous êtes remise à peindre ? S'enquit-elle doucement en montrant mes mains.

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. Mais on ne devrait pas commencer par ça.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vendredi a été une journée horrible. Des embêtements à rallonge. Je me suis couchée sans me déshabiller. Samedi, j'ai pris les choses en main. Je suis allée faire les magasins et j'ai changé de décor. Mon appartement m'étouffait… alors j'ai fait des changements. Et j'ai organisé un atelier dans une chambre qui ne servait plus. J'ai passé mon weekend à ça et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas passé mon weekend entier à dormir ou à fuir mon appart. J'ai tout installé, fait le ménage et tout me paraissait plus chaleureux.

- Vous vous êtes sentie mieux ?

- Oui, c'était le but. Lundi aussi a été une journée chaotique, repris-je en suivant le fil de mes pensées. Éléazar, le mécène de la galerie est passé pour que nous décidions de la programmation. Il m'a demandé de faire une expo avec mes futures toiles sur un thème précis. Maintenant que j'y pense, il a dû voir les taches de peinture sur mes doigts et a dû croire que je m'étais remise à peindre. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que j'ai trouvé un thème, je pensais qu'il vous plairait d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui ? Me sourit-elle. Quel est ce thème ?

- Les hommes de ma vie. Je voulais parler d'eux… Extérioriser tout ce qu'i savoir sur eux dans ma vie. De mon père à Éléazar en passant par Jacob, Demetri… Tous ceux qui sont passés dans ma vie, y ont joué un rôle… Je veux parler de ça car je pense que ma situation est universelle. Quand je dis les hommes de ma vie, « hommes » pourrait être écrit avec un H, dis-je en sentant mes yeux s'illuminer.

Je laissai filer un temps.

- Tout n'est pas encore bien arrêté, sur le dessin ou dans ma tête. Mais je sens que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me passionne pour quelque chose… je pense que ça m'aide.

- Tant mieux alors ! S'enthousiasma ma psy. Et le reste de votre semaine ?

Je dus piquer un fard magistral à cette question.

- J'ai rêvé de quelque chose de bizarre mardi soir, je voulais vous en parler.

- Oui ?

- Je me retrouvais dans une salle d'accouchement. Personne n'était à mes côtés, mais je n'avais pas peur. Il y avait seulement une infirmière qui me donnait des indications. J'étais enceinte et j'accouchais. C'était particulièrement bizarre et… réaliste. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais mal à mon bas-ventre.

- Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Vous croyez que ça a une signification ?

- Les rêves sont une manifestation de l'inconscient, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Tout comme certains maux corporels bénins. Une façon d'attirer votre attention sur quelque chose. Si on suit la signification des rêves, le vôtre est très positif. Être enceinte signifie souvent que vous avez un projet ou que quelque chose grandit ou mûrit en vous. L'accouchement auquel cas a une signification très claire. Quant à la douleur, je pense que votre inconscient voulait vraiment que vous receviez le message.

Un silence s'accentua. La fin de la séance était proche. Cela me décida.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aussi, lâchai-je sans regarder ma psy. Il est masseur. En fait je suis allée dans une boutique recommandée par une amie, ma vendeuse, Angie. Elle m'a dit que c'était formidable alors comme elle m'avait jetée dehors pour ma pause déjeuner, j'y suis allée… J'y ai retrouvé des choses que j'avais oubliées. Rose, la patronne est esthéticienne. Elle m'a épilée et je ne me suis pas sentie gênée. On a papoté comme deux vieilles amies. Le massage m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Un début de réconciliation avec mon corps je pense.

- C'est positif, non ? Demanda ma thérapeute.

- Oui, ça l'est, acquiesçai-je. J'y suis retournée pendant mes pauses déjeuners. Elles durent deux heures et je me sens bien mieux après. Je me sens apaisée… Et je ne peux pas dessiner ou peindre sans ça, avouai-je presque gênée de cette dépendance. J'ai été plus productive ces derniers jours qu'en un an. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, j'ai l'impression d'être retournée à l'école. Je me sens baignée par tous les travaux que j'ai autour de moi. Je me sens mieux en ce moment.

- C'est bien non ?

- Ça va un peu trop vite, expliquai-je maladroitement. Je pense que venir vous voir a été un déclencheur de pleins de choses. Je pense aussi que cela faisait un petit moment que j'avais entamé cette thérapie. Cette décision a fait bouger des choses en moi et je pense que, comme ça va mieux, je deviens plus attrayante pour les autres… Mais je ne vais pas encore bien. Je vais mieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'adapter à tout ce qui se passe qu'on me demande déjà de… Et ça, ce n'est pas possible vous comprenez ? Parce que je crève de trouille, que je sais bien ce qu'il attend et que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Il a l'air quelqu'un de bien mais je ne suis pas assez solide pour résister à ça en ce moment et j'ai peur de faire un transfert ou je ne sais quoi psychologique sur lui…

Je m'arrêtai haletante. Surprise d'en avoir tant dit, surprise d'avoir formulé ce qui me tracassait depuis lundi. Je ressentis un soulagement immédiat et bienfaiteur.

- Si j'ai bien compris, reprit calmement ma psy, vous avez peur de lui, de vous même et de ce qui pourrait arriver ?

- Oui.

- Et vous ne savez pas comment réagir ?

- Oui.

- Que souhaitez-vous que je vous dise ? S'enquit-elle avec acuité.

- Que ce n'est pas grave, que ça va passer, balbutiai-je.

- Je ne peux pas vous rassurer Bella, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Personne d'autre que vous ne peut avoir confiance en ce qui va se passer entre cet homme et vous. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, s'il est un homme bien comme vous le pensez et que vous lui expliquez gentiment que ça va trop vite, il vous aidera.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je pétrie d'incertitudes.

- Vous avancez bien Bella. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner et ce n'est pas en tant que thérapeute, c'est de prendre votre temps. Vous donnez le tempo de votre vie, faites en fonction de vos envies.

Je ressassai sa dernière phrase. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il m'a demandé si je voulais prendre un verre.

- Et vous lui avez répondu quoi ? S'enquit gentiment ma thérapeute.

- « Je ne sais pas », répétai-je. Il n'a pas insisté. J'ai peur de l'avoir blessé.

- Le seul qui pourra vous le dire, c'est lui, argumenta-t-elle en souriant.

- Vous avez raison ! Dis-je en me levant pour lui serrer la main. Merci beaucoup Mrs Senders.

Je sortis du cabinet comme une tornade de force 8.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Vous pensez quoi de cette séance ? Bella remonte petit à petit la pente... RDV demain pour l'explication avec Jasper. Bises et à demain !


	6. Vendredi 2 octobre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice **: Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous !Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Nous avons enfin eu le temps de le corriger aussi, voici le chapitre 6 tout beau, tout neuf... Bonne lecture ou relecture !

* * *

_« Vous gagnez en force, courage et confiance à chaque fois que vous prenez le temps de regarder la peur dans les yeux. Faites ce que vous pensez ne pas pouvoir faire. »_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

**Vendredi 2 octobre 2015 **- **New York City**

_Inspirer. Expirer. Se détendre. _

Ces trois verbes étaient mon mantra depuis ce matin. J'étais tellement à fleur de peau qu'Angela m'évitait le plus possible et que Mike avait littéralement disparu de mon champ de vision.

J'aurais dû aller voir Jasper immédiatement après ma visite chez Mrs Senders. Le problème ? Éléazar avait appelé en réponse à mon fax. Il avait exigé des explications et de voir mes premières toiles. J'avais consacré l'après-midi à le convaincre. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il devait déjà être convaincu par mon idée en appelant, cependant il avait voulu vérifier si j'étais dans ce qu'il appelait une phase de création.

Pour cela, il avait fallu que je l'amène devant ma première toile. J'en avais commencé trois depuis lundi, mais celle représentant Jacob était la plus aboutie. Je voulais superposer plusieurs portraits de lui sur une même toile, en me servant de clichés que j'avais pris à l'époque. Cette technique devait donner une toile abstraite de prime abord qui en la décomposant deviendrait figurative. Je voulais qu'on comprenne l'absurdité de l'apparence avec Jacob : il était tellement plus qu'un visage ou un sourire. Il avait de multiples facettes.

J'avais également commencé une toile représentant mon père. Seules ses moustaches étaient dessinées pour le moment et je m'orientais vers une technique de collage : des bouts d'images qui représenteraient sa silhouette. Le tableau resterait flou. Cela me fit sourire. Je ne pouvais pas représenter entièrement mon père comme on ne pouvait pas représenté Dieu. Il avait été une force tranquille dans ma vie et m'avait permis de grandir dans le bon sens.

Edward avait été l'un des portraits les plus difficiles à trancher. J'avais décidé de le peindre deux fois : en homme et en femme, à la manière de Journiac dans son _Hommage à Freud_.

Le dernier devait représenter Demetri. La toile était encore vierge, à peine préparée. Je ne savais pas s'il méritait d'apparaître. Il avait été si peu présent dans ma vie et pourtant… Quelque chose me forçait à parler de lui. Je commençais à penser que la meilleure façon de parler de Demetri était encore d'écrire un portrait en creux de lui. Sa silhouette serait dessinée par les absences de mots sur la toile.

Après la discussion avec Éléazar, j'avais été prise d'une frénésie créative. J'avais passé ma soirée à tourbillonner de toile en toile. Je m'étais réveillée vendredi matin, chiffonnée, sans avoir touché un mot à Jasper. Je m'étais rendue au travail en prenant rendez-vous avec Rosalie pour cet après-midi.

Mes doigts n'auraient plus de peau si je ne me décidais pas maintenant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrai dans la boutique.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua Rose. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci, souris-je. Et vous, ça va ?

- Oui, on a eu une très bonne nouvelle avec Emmett, m'annonça-t-elle en me débarrassant.

- Ah oui ?

- Son groupe est retenu pour faire un tremplin rock. Jasper et Emmett sont aux anges.

- Ils font de la musique ? M'enquis-je en me sentant idiote.

- Oui, Emmett est batteur, Jasper est bassiste, m'expliqua Rose avec le sourire. D'ailleurs en parlant de Jasper, il vous attend. Cabine 3, me précisa-t-elle avant de me laisser seule.

_Inspirer. Expirer. Se détendre. _

Je fis coulisser la porte et entrai dans la cabine. Jasper m'attendait, préparant la table de massage. Il me fit un sourire avant de me saluer.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, souris-je, et félicitations. Rose m'a dit pour votre groupe.

- Oh non, gémit-il, Rose ferait une annonce universelle si elle le pouvait, elle n'est pas croyable. Elle l'a dit à tout le monde ce matin et quand je dis tout le monde, le marchand de journaux est au courant.

Je ris de sa remarque. Je voyais très bien Rose l'amazone défendre son frère et son mari contre vents et marées. Jasper sortit et s'adossa contre la porte fermée pour me permettre de me déshabiller et de m'installer tranquillement. Je poursuivis notre conversation.

- Elle est fière de vous, c'est normal, émis-je en ôtant mon chemisier.

- Vous savez, c'est ma sœur et elle est tout sauf normale. Elle a fêté pendant une semaine mon admission en ostéo et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'elle m'a offert pour mon diplôme…

- Quoi donc ? Souris-je en ouvrant la porte, me retrouvant face à lui, vêtue d'une simple serviette.

Il prit une inspiration avant de me répondre.

- Un saut à l'élastique. C'est ça qu'elle m'a offert.

- C'est un genre de métaphore ? M'enquis-je en m'allongeant sur la table de massage.

- Elle ne me l'a jamais expliqué, me dit-il en réchauffant ses mains, mais elle m'a poussé du pont.

Le massage commença, toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi lent. Délicieux. Mes points névralgiques devaient être les plus détendus de l'univers entier avec un massage pareil tous les jours. Ses mains montèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour redescendre sur mes flans, me provoquant des frissons.

Je décidai de parler avant que tous mes neurones soient grillés.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour votre invitation, soufflai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit mon masseur d'une voix plus froide.

Je le fis cesser mon massage avec difficulté – quelles mains ! – et me tournai vers lui. Son regard se braqua sur moi et je fis semblant de ne pas en être gênée.

- Je… j'ai conscience que je vous ai peut-être blessé, commençai-je doucement, et ce n'était pas mon but. Je dois vous dire que cela fait un moment que… Et je ne suis pas sûre de… repris-je difficilement, incapable de prononcer les bons mots. Et je ne sais plus comment…

Je m'arrêtai. Pour une femme de vingt huit ans j'étais lamentable. Pas capable d'expliquer la situation correctement, ni d'accepter son invitation. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me cacher quelque part.

Je sentis Jasper s'asseoir sur la table et me fixer. Je croisai son regard.

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai compris ce que vous avez voulu dire, sourit-il. Ceci dit, je ne vous demande pas en mariage, je vous demande juste de venir boire un verre. Pour discuter.

- Un verre, répétai-je d'une petite voix.

- Ou des churros ? Me proposa-t-il rayonnant. Il y a une fête foraine sur le port en ce moment.

- Une fête foraine ?

- Vous allez répéter tout ce que je dis ? Me taquina-t-il gentiment.

- Non, repris-je plus calmement. Je serais ravie de venir manger des churros avec vous.

- Ou une pomme d'amour ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être, répondis-je en plissant les yeux avant de me réinstaller.

La suite du massage n'en parut que meilleure.

**Samedi 3 octobre 2015 – New York City **

J'étais d'une nervosité sans égale lorsque le samedi après-midi arriva. J'avais été incapable de peindre la veille soir et j'avais déménagé entièrement ma penderie le matin même, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien mettre pour un rendez-vous informel dans une fête foraine.

Ma garde robe ne comportait que trois catégories : mes tenues de travail, mes tenues pour trainer à la maison et mes tenues d'atelier. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi mettre pour ce genre de rendez-vous. Je finis par dénicher un jean du fin fond de mon dressing que je passai avec une tunique et une veste légère. En espérant que cela irait.

Je pris mon pick-up pour me rendre sur le port et me garai dans le parking de la marina. Nous voulions nous rencontrer en terrain neutre et l'entrée de la fête était notre point de rendez-vous. Je fus soulagée en voyant une tignasse blonde percer au milieu des badauds.

Comme d'ordinaire, Jasper était superbe. Ses yeux bleus semblaient scanner la foule. Je m'approchai dans son dos et le pris de cours en touchant son cou. Il se retourna vivement pour me sourire.

- Pour une fois c'est moi qui vous ai touché ! Ris-je fière de moi.

Nous nous saluâmes et il me tendit son bras pour que nous nous fassions le tour des attractions. Il m'arrêta juste avant le portique.

- Bella vous voyez ce portique ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je sûre de moi.

- Il interdit à toute personne passant ce portique de vouvoyer une autre personne dans l'enceinte du parc d'attraction sous peine de sanctions terribles.

- Mmhh… Et quelles sont les sanctions ?

- L'enfermement dans le palais des glaces, plusieurs trajets dans le train fantôme et être bloqué sur la grande roue, rétorqua-t-il très sérieusement.

- Bien, je vais éviter alors… Lui souris-je en le faisant avancer d'un pas.

- Prête à manger des churros, à faire des tours d'auto-tamponneuse et de tirs à la carabine ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je en faisant mon plus beau sourire.

* * *

La suite du rendez vous au prochain épisode. ^^ Alors qu'en avez vous pensé de cette fête foraine ? ^^Je rappelle qu'on ne doit pas torturer une auteure de fanfictions xD.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que le chapitre 7 est terminé, il est pour le moment à la correction. Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite du rendez vous.

Bises et à bientôt ! Adèle.


	7. Samedi 3 octobre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Je ne vous embête pas plus ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Au fond de chacun de nous, il y a l'enfant qu'on était. L'enfant constitue le fondement de ce que nous devenons, de qui nous sommes, et de ce que nous serons. »_

_Dr Joseph._

**Samedi 3 octobre 2015 – New York City **

Jasper m'entraîna vers la grande roue. Elle me paraissait gigantesque. J'en frissonnai.

- Tu n'as pas le vertige ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant frissonner.

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'à une négation affirmée.

- On peut tenter un autre manège, si tu veux, me proposa-t-il en me montrant les auto-tamponneuses.

- Hors de question, rétorquai-je.

Je n'ai jamais été une trouillarde. Enfin si, mais je n'étais pas femme à reculer lorsqu'on me proposait un défi. Cela me faisait peur mais je voulais tester ce manège. Voir si j'en étais capable. Jasper me fit un sourire-fondant.

Ces sourires me donnaient l'impression que mes jambes se transformaient en gélatine, mes bras en compote et mon cerveau en porridge. Autant dire que je n'avais absolument pas confiance en ce que ma bouche pouvait sortir lorsqu'il me faisait un tel sourire.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Nous prîmes deux entrées et nous nous installâmes tranquillement dans une des nacelles. Mon principal souci à ce moment de notre rendez vous était de ne pas laisser transparaître la peur viscérale que m'inspirait cette ascension. La porte de la nacelle se bloqua.

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer de façon exponentielle. Je remarquai tous les détails qui auraient pu paraître dangereux : les fixations de la nacelle, la porte, le fait qu'aucune vitre ne nous protégeait, que seule une barrière empêchait la chute des corps. Quand la roue se mit en marche, je sentis mon estomac faire un saut dans ma poitrine.

Jasper me fit un autre de ses sourires. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et se rapprocha doucement – pour ne pas faire tanguer la nacelle. Je guettai le moindre son suspect.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de monter dans ce manège si tu as si peur ? S'enquit-il en prenant une voix tranquille tout en entamant une longue série de cercles sur ma paume.

- Je voulais le faire au moins une fois dans ma vie, répondis-je en scrutant la nacelle.

- Détends-toi Bella, rien ne va lâcher. Regarde comme c'est beau.

Pour la première fois, je levai la tête. La vue était somptueuse, on pouvait apercevoir une bonne partie du quartier et de la ville. Les gens dans la rue avaient l'échelle d'une fourmi. On avait une sensation étourdissante en étant si proche du ciel.

Jasper me tint jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de ce manège infernal. Le soulagement s'imposa à moi dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol mais je gardais un excellent souvenir de ce tour en grande roue et de la main de Jasper.

- Une pomme d'amour ? Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire-craquant.

- Chichis plutôt ! Réclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous assîmes en terrasse nos churros dans les mains, nous brûlant la langue en riant comme des gamins. Je remarquai que Jasper tressaillait quand je le touchais à certains endroits. Je ne pensais pas que mon toucher le dégoûtait, après tout il était kinésithérapeute. Son cou, sa nuque, son torse semblaient des zones interdites. Nos doigts se frôlèrent plusieurs fois et il ne s'en soucia pas. Je ne l'interrogeai pas sur ce sujet. Chacun ses névroses.

- Alors ce tremplin rock ?

- On est en train de le préparer. Emmett a casé des répétitions quasiment partout. Nous n'avons plus un weekend à nous ! Me sourit-il, enthousiaste.

- Vous êtes seulement deux ?

- Non, Emmett est le batteur, je joue de la basse. Garrett est guitariste, il écrit les paroles. Et puis il y a Randall, un ami de longue date qui réalise les arrangements et chante avec nous. Il joue un nombre impressionnant d'instruments : du saxophone au piano en passant par le violoncelle. Il a passé sa vie à faire de la musique classique et aujourd'hui il s'éclate avec nous. C'est le seul à vivre de sa musique.

- Il est le seul à chanter ?

- Non je chante et Garrett aussi. On a décrété que le timbre d'Emmett ressemblait trop à une marmite en fer cognée contre une cuillère en bois pour l'autoriser à infliger cela à un public !

J'éclatai de rire. Je m'imaginais Emmett en marmite et cette image lui colla à la peau.

- Et toi que fais-tu ? À part venir te faire masser, évidemment, me taquina Jasper en me tendant un churros.

- Je… entamai-je, ne sachant que répondre à cette question si vaste. En ce moment, je peins beaucoup. Parfois je sculpte, je modèle, je colle, je gratte, j'envoie mes toiles valdinguer.

- Tu dois t'amuser ! Rit-il.

- Oui, et non. Quand je bloque sur une toile, je m'énerve, je suis dans un sale état pendant des jours, le temps qu'il faut pour me débloquer. Et quand j'ai enfin fini une toile, je suis tellement lessivée que je dors pendant quatorze heures d'affilée minimum.

- Je dois en conclure que tu es une artiste ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas. Certainement. Je m'y suis remise récemment car on m'a proposé une exposition.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'écria-t-il en souriant comme un dément.

- Oui, mon mécène y a beaucoup tenu. Je participe à notre festival de découverte. Le métier qui me fait manger, qui paie le loyer et le reste, c'est galeriste. Je vends des tableaux, des sculptures, des installations d'art contemporain. Chaque année on organise une exposition de jeunes talents. Ils ont chacun une période dans l'année pour exposer et se faire connaître du public de la galerie après avoir fait une exposition commune, décris-je. Il y a quelques temps, Eléazar qui a été mon mécène pendant longtemps et qui aujourd'hui est mon associé, m'a propulsée dans cette exposition.

- Tu es contente, je suppose.

- Oui… Et terrifiée. Je n'ai rien produit depuis des années et aujourd'hui je m'y remets avec une difficulté et parfois une aisance qui me pétrifie.

- Cela te rend heureuse.

- Oui, la peinture ça m'a toujours réconciliée avec la vie.

- Ce n'était pas une question, quand tu en parles, tu pétilles.

Je ris et la conversation continua, roula, s'amplifia. Il me parla de sa sœur, Rose. Une jeune femme talentueuse et loufoque qui l'avait enrôlé dans son cabinet d'esthétique après son diplôme. Elle faisait également des ateliers. Se découvrir, s'aimer, se cajoler pour toutes les personnes ayant un rapport conflictuel avec leur corps. Elles étaient massées, coiffées, maquillées, conseillées… Et surtout on écoutait leur mal être sans les juger.

- Rose a eu des problèmes avec son corps adolescente. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'aimer si peu et pourtant elle a toujours été magnifique. Elle avait simplement l'impression que les qualités qu'on lui prêtait étaient liées à sa beauté et non à son mérite propre. Elle ne pensait pas mériter les compliments qu'on lui adressait.

Il parla aussi de ses parents, Mary-Rose et John, et de sa nièce, Lily. Ses parents étaient séparés depuis dix ans. Il parlait en souriant de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il espérait être un bon oncle pour sa nièce. Son père et sa mère étant fils unique, il lui avait manqué cette profusion qui fait qu'on appelle sa famille « grande » et qui font les bons moments entre cousins. Il avait comblé ce manque en se créant partout où il allait des bandes de copains qui le suivaient encore maintenant. Il en parlait avec animation, comme de sa famille.

J'esquivai certaines de ces questions mais répondis néanmoins lorsqu'il me demanda de parler de ma famille, de mes parents. Quand il en eut marre de parler, il me proposa une partie d'auto-tamponneuses. J'acceptai avec le plaisir d'une enfant montant pour la première fois sur un manège. Nous fîmes un nombre incalculable de tours sur nos engins mortels, nous cherchant, nous trouvant, riant comme deux gamins faisant une énorme bêtise.

Nous en ressortîmes moulus, crevés et heureux. Nous continuâmes à nous balader dans le parc. Je pris doucement le bras de Jasper et il ne me repoussa pas. Heureuse, je fis un caprice pour faire une pêche au canard. Je raffolais de ce jeu depuis toute petite. C'était ridicule et j'étais bien la seule adulte à chasser les canards avec une cane à pêche en plastique.

- Mon père dit que je n'ai pas encore passé l'âge, ris-je en gagnant mon poisson rouge.

- Ton père a une singulière façon de voir les choses, répondit-il en me trainant par la manche.

- Peut être, mais j'adore les poissons. Je vais l'appeler… Mike !

- Mike ? S'étouffa Jasper. Tu n'as pas mieux ?

- C'est un poisson, dis-je en continuant à sourire. Mike c'est un bon nom de poisson non ?

- Que dis-tu de… Robert ?

J'éclatai de rire pour la énième fois de la journée. Le poisson ouvrit la bouche, comme pour accepter cette idée saugrenue. C'est ainsi que Robert entra dans ma vie.

- Vendu ! Acceptai-je en m'arrêtant à hauteur de Jasper.

- Monsieur veut essayer ? Demanda le vendeur de tir à la carabine.

Jasper acquiesça et prit dans ses mains la carabine à plomb. Il visa et réussit à éclater les trois ballons mouvants en trois coups. Il me sourit en m'offrant la plus grosse peluche du stand. Je riais comme une adolescente. J'avais l'impression d'avoir régressé de dix ans, de me retrouver à mon bal de promo avec Jacob, bécasse et amoureuse, la bave aux lèvres et l'air guimauve. Ce qui me rassurait c'est que Jasper ne valait pas mieux que moi.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, dit-on. Jasper était invité chez Rose le soir même. Je devais retrouver mes peintures. Nous nous séparâmes avec difficulté.

- On se voit lundi midi, souris-je.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu lundi soir ?

- Non, répondis-je, heureuse.

- Je pense avoir un idée qui te plairait, proposa Jasper, sourire en coin.

- Avec joie.

Les lèvres de Jasper dérapèrent en me saluant pour prendre congé. Ses lèvres restèrent imprimées sur le coin des miennes pendant toute la soirée. Je rentrai chez moi en quatrième vitesse et m'enfermai dans mon atelier. Je pris une toile blanche et j'écrivis dessus :

**JASPER**

* * *

Et voilà la fin du rendez vous ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Qui veut un churros en compagnie de Jasper ?

Bises et à bientôt !


	8. Lundi 5 octobre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Non ce n'est pas un mirage mais bien un nouveau chapitre en moins d'une semaine alors que nous en sommes pas en période de vacances ! - Gloire à moi xD.

La vérité c'est que vous me manquiez - et que le weekend de Pâques a été productif. Alors j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend - sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous réconfortera ! Très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« Je crois que les choses vraies et sincères sont des rêves, de ceux que la nature ne peut désagréger. »_

_Bob Dylan_

**Lundi 5 octobre 2015 – New York City **

Le weekend avait filé à une allure invraisemblable – surtout en comparaison de mes précédents weekends. Après ma rencontre avec Jasper à la fête foraine, j'avais passé la majeure partie de mon temps enfermée dans mon atelier. J'avais retravaillé le tableau de mon père, mais aussi celui d'Edward. Ses portraits, réalisés à partir de photographies, avançaient doucement. Le premier le représentait une cigarette à la bouche, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Le second le représentait exactement dans la même situation mais avec des cheveux plus longs, une robe et des talons. Je m'étais follement amusée à peindre ces derniers, y passant deux heures le dimanche matin.

Le dimanche soir, je m'étais assise face à la toile de Jasper. C'était pour le moment un monochrome blanc avec cette inscription en lettres pochées : JASPER. Je n'en savais pas assez sur lui. Je n'avais pas assez vécu avec lui pour faire quelque chose de ce tableau. Mais je sentais qu'il avait sa place dans cette collection de portraits.

Je me réveillai lundi matin avec une furieuse envie de peindre. Je pris un petit déjeuner rapide et au lieu de me glisser dans mon tailleur pantalon habituel, j'enfilai ma salopette lycéenne et me dirigeai café en main vers l'atelier.

Je rangeai mes derniers collages avant de sortir mes pinceaux. Un sursaut de conscience professionnelle me fit appeler Angie.

- Galerie Swan, bonjour ?

- Angela, c'est Bella. J'appelle pour dire que je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui, annonçai-je d'une voix sûre.

- Mais aujourd'hui on doit vendre le…

- J'en suis consciente, la coupai-je, et je suis sûre que tu feras une parfaite vendeuse.

- Moi, mais …

- Angela, il te reste trois heures environ pour ouvrir la galerie, vérifier les commandes, marquer les mails que je dois absolument lire demain et préparer ton entretien avec M. Espina. Tu y arriveras sans problème, j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu as besoin, appelles-moi.

- Très bien, bonne journée.

- À toi aussi.

Je raccrochai en souriant avant d'envoyer un mail à Éléazar pour lui dire que je prenais mon lundi pour cause de « peinturite » aigue.

J'alignai consciencieusement mes tubes de peinture, mes pinceaux selon leur taille, mes pigments, mes bocaux et sortis la toile de Demetri.

_À nous deux !_

* * *

Je passai plus de quatre heures à écrire des mots sur la toile de Demetri, à le remanier, à les effacer, à les repeindre à les gratter. Sa silhouette apparut derrière ces mots devenus codés. Cela ne me convenait toujours pas. Je passai la toile sous l'eau, brouillant la vision que l'on pouvait avoir des mots. J'en regrattai certains, en fis réapparaître d'autres. Vers quatorze heures, je finis par l'entreposer dans un coin de l'atelier.

Je pris un marqueur noir, m'approchai de mon mur et commençai à écrire mon journal éphémère.

_« Aujourd'hui, j'ai peint au lieu d'aller travailler et j'ai retrouvé ce qui constituait l'essentiel du métier d'artiste : la liberté de pouvoir exprimer ce que bon lui semble, quand cela lui semble bon… »_

Je couchai sur le mur, comme des milliers de chuchotis, ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière, mes toiles, Jasper, les paroles de la psy… Tout cela dans un pêle-mêle de phrases décousues. Je fus interrompue par la sonnette de l'appartement. Je l'ignorai pendant quelques minutes. Le son retentit une seconde fois. Je me levai en prenant soin d'étirer chaque muscle. Il fallait que j'allume la lumière pour continuer, il faisait trop sombre pour peindre en cette fin d'après-midi.

J'ouvris la porte sur un Jasper souriant. Je crois que j'en fus restée bouche-bée.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il en agrandissant un sourire-croquant. Tu n'es pas venue ce midi et la seule coordonnée que tu nous aies laissée c'est ton adresse. Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours d'accord pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Coassai-je, surprise en constatant qu'il était plus de dix-huit heures.

J'avais complètement oublié de confirmer. Je repris rapidement contenance en offrant un beau sourire à Jasper.

- Oui bien sûr, on se voit toujours. Tu veux entrer prendre un café ? M'enquis-je en le voyant perdu sur le pas de ma porte.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne veux pas te déranger, avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu me déranges ?

- Le fait que tu sois pieds nus et quasiment recouverte de peinture m'indique que tu n'étais pas en train de jouer au scrabble mais plutôt en train de travailler. Je ne veux pas que tu t'interrompes pour moi.

_Piégée._

- Ça te va si je viens te chercher dans, disons, deux heures ?

- Parfait. Une recommandation vestimentaire ?

- Aucune, assura-t-il avant d'hésiter. À part d'éviter les talons.

- Je les éviterai. À tout à l'heure.

- À ce soir.

Il eut juste le temps de déposer un baiser léger au coin de mes lèvres avant de filer prendre l'ascenseur. Je fermai la porte pour m'y adosser. Je fis un rapide inventaire de ma tenue : le cheveu fou, les ongles peinturlurés, du marqueur plein les mains… Il allait falloir quelques miracles pour être présentable ce soir. Et je n'avais plus que deux heures. J'enclenchai le compte à rebours avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Avoir été amie avec Alice avait du bon. Je savais exactement comment me torturer pour être présentable – entendre par-là : ne pas avoir les ongles de multiples couleurs, des taches de peinture ou de stylos sur les doigts ou sur le visage.

Je les avais appliqués consciencieusement avant de passer à la douche, à la coiffure et au maquillage – beurk. Je m'étais habillée avec une robe – la seule que je possédais. Un cadeau de ma mère. Elle était l'éternelle robe noire à bretelles, un ruban de même couleur passant sous la poitrine. J'adorais cette robe, quand je tournais, la jupe avait l'air de s'envolerJ'enfilai des ballerines plates et fis un tour du propriétaire pour remplir mon sac.

Je fus prête dix minutes avant l'heure dite. Ce fut suffisant pour me permettre de réfléchir à ma situation. Il y a peu, je déclarai à ma psy que toutes mes relations sociales étaient un désastre fumeux. Aujourd'hui, par un concours de circonstances, je préparais une exposition sur un thème complexe mais intéressant et j'étais invitée par un homme à plusieurs rendez-vous.

Je bombai la poitrine, profitant de ce doux moment. Mon estime de moi était au plus haut. Je me sentais jolie. Saine d'esprit – ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas tout réglé mais c'était en bonne voie. Et je pouvais profiter de la présence de gens fabuleux autour de moi. Je rêvais tout haut.

La sonnette retentit et je pris garde à ne pas me précipiter dans l'entrée – cela s'entendrait depuis le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jasper resplendissant. Habillé simplement, il arborait l'un de ses sourires-fondants.

- Bonsoir, le saluai-je en souriant.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il en m'inspectant du regard. Tu as de très jolies narines.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Merci, j'y travaille beaucoup, répondis-je pince-sans-rire.

Jasper plaisanta avec moi de nos réparties stupides avant de me proposer son bras galamment.

- Où allons-nous ? Demandai-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

- Dans un endroit magique, me répondit-il en souriant.

* * *

Alors où vont-ils ? Voici quelques propositions de ma bêta chérie : _Poudlard ? Forks ? Le monde des bisounours ? Le pays magiques des licornes qui font pipi des arc-en-ciel ? :D_

Parfois je me demande ce qu'elle fume – *_pas taper Deady*_. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre de transition ? Le prochain portera sur le rendez-vous magique xD

Je vous dis donc à bientôt - normalement vers la fin du mois. Enormes poutous et profitez bien de votre mois d'avril-ne-te-découvre-pas-d'un-fil ! Adèle.

PS : Je me lance dans le mouvement "répondre-à-toutes-les-reviews" alors n'hésitez pas, ça me fera plaisir !


	9. Vendredi 9 octobre 2015

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Je suis en vie ! *-* Je tiens à le préciser étant donné que c'est un peu surprenant rapport au fait que je publie tout les 36 du mois... mais vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux et du coup ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer ! Sans parler de ma bêta qui a fait des merveilles ces derniers temps - notamment sur l'enfance de ce cher Jasper, pauvre de lui...- et qu'en plus j'ai essayé de carburé pour pallier le fait que dans deux semaines ce sont mes partiels et que je vais donc re-disparaître *dis tout ça très vite et évite les tomates*

En attendant ce moment tragique je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire les réponses aux reviews - tu vois Guest j'ai répondu à TOUTES les reviews xD - et au chapitre 9 !

* * *

**Reviews anonymes**

_Alana_

Coucou Alana ^^ Je suis navrée du retard que ma réponse a pris – ta review date du chapitre 6 honte à moi ! Oui je coupe régulièrement au pire moment, mais j'ai trouvé pire que moi… Si tu vas lire Vavamoi ou Capucine La Rousse tu as aussi de beaux exemples de sadicités de fin de chapitres xD. J'espère que le rendez vous à la fête foraine t'aura plu et que celui-ci également !

Bises et à bientôt !

_Guest_

Coucou Guest ! J'ai reçu trois reviews de toi pour le même chapitre au même jour, je vais essayer de répondre à tout ça ^^. Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments. Je sais que le chapitre neuf était un peu décevant par rapport à un vrai chapitre où il se passe des choses, mais c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire que vous voyiez Bella réfléchir, créer, vivre un peu sa vie sans Jasper pour voir la différence quand lui il va arriver ! En mode feux d'artifices dans les yeux xD. La suite est un peu plus dynamique, notamment pendant le rendez vous qu'il lui a préparé, complètement sur mesure et où ils commencent doucement à s'avouer et à se parler de choses… Le prochain fera encore plus avancer leur relation, mais j'en dis pas plus *sifflote*

Je suis super heureuse de pouvoir te faire plaisir en écrivant. Je comprends bien ce que tu me décris étant donné que je suis aussi une lectrice et que j'adddooore quand mes auteurs updatent ^^. Je suis contente de susciter ça chez toi.

Je pense que le thème de cette expo peut être vraiment bien. Après je ne suis pas artiste, ni plasticienne mais je pense qu'un vrai artiste ou plasticien pourrait en faire quelque chose d'intéressant et d'ailleurs certains sont partis un peu dans cette voie là. En plus ça a quelque chose de cathartique pour Bella donc… ^

Demetri est un personnage qu'on va découvrir à travers son portrait, ça me paressait important car ce n'est pas une personne physique pour Bella. Fin' Demetri c'est toute une histoire que vous découvrirez en partie dans le prochain chapitre… XD

J'ai malheureusement publié assez tard, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais je vous annonce que je suis en train d'écrire la suite de La Colocation en reprenant les chapitres aidée par ma super bêta Deady (un peu surchargée en ce moment – que je remercie très fort). Donc tout va arriver d'un coup xD.

Merci de ta fidélité.

* * *

_« La connaissance de la vie est comme le sable : elle ne salit pas. »_

_Elsa Triolet_

**Vendredi 9 octobre 2015 – New York City **

Jasper conduisait bien. C'était étrange cette fascination que je ressentais pour lui alors que ses mains glissaient sur le volant, passaient les vitesses. Tout son corps semblait souple, élégant. Sa conduite était douce, anticipant les actions des autres véhicules. Je remplissais mon regard de ses gestes apaisants.

J'avais la sensation d'être hors du temps, protégée dans cette voiture, avec lui, au début de la nuit. Il me fit un sourire-craquant et sortit du centre-ville. Il nous conduisit dans une zone industrielle et loin de m'inquiéter, cela m'intriguait. J'aurais pu paniquer avec tout ce qu'on voyait à la télévision mais je savais que Jasper voulait me montrer quelque chose de précis. (Il se gara devant un hangar à l'apparence désaffectée et m'aida à sortir de la voiture.

À peine avions-nous passé la porte rouillée que nous nous retrouvions dans un monde enchanté. L'intérieur de l'édifice avait été restauré.

- Ce hangar abritait une ancienne imprimerie, dit-il en me faisant déambuler dans ce gigantesque espace. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a tout un parcours d'exposition d'artistes et à l'étage un restaurant. Mais je pensais manger sur la terrasse, si cela te convient.

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement, avant de l'entraîner vers l'exposition des artistes. Il sourit. La plupart des créateurs m'étaient complètement inconnus et pour cause, ils n'étaient pas vraiment diplômés. Ils suivaient un circuit différent de ceux des grandes écoles. Le graffiti était traité sous plusieurs formes mais il y avait également des installations réalisées avec des carcasses d'objets. Le tout était éclairé par différentes sources lumineuses, particulières pour chacune, et loin des spots utilisés d'ordinaire pour des musées. Une des œuvres était une source lumineuse. L'intérêt venait de ce qu'on arrivait à discerner de l'œuvre avec le peu de lumière qui se diffusait.

J'étais émerveillée et mes doigts me démangeaient. J'aurais tellement aimé réaliser quelques croquis pour comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Il n'y avait pas de circuit à proprement dit. On découvrait les œuvres comme on le souhaitait. Nous fîmes le tour une première fois. J'essayai de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les œuvres.

Je savais que cela pouvait être pénible pour celui ou celle qui m'accompagnait. Edward ne supportait pas bien que je le laisse pour compte si longtemps. À la fin de notre circuit, je fis un sourire à Jasper.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette visite.

- Tu ne connaissais pas l'endroit ? Me demanda-t-il visiblement ravi.

- J'en avais déjà entendu parler, lui répondis-je, mais je n'y étais jamais allée.

- Tu veux refaire un tour ?

Sa proposition me prit de court. Son air était sincèrement intéressé.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Pas du tout, c'est comme tu veux. Mais si tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu vois dans chaque chose que tu regardes, je t'écouterais avec beaucoup de plaisir.

J'acquiesçai et entraînai Jasper dans mon monde. Je lui fis part de ce que je pensais, ressentais et imaginais des œuvres, tout en faisant quelques digressions sur l'histoire de l'art. Jasper m'écouta religieusement, un sourire discret aux lèvres, tout à fait attentif à mes paroles.

À la fin de notre parcours, il m'entraîna vers un comptoir. Une jeune fille nous fit un sourire et serra la main de Jasper.

- La visite vous a plu, nous interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire colgate fixé sur le visage.

- Beaucoup, répondit Jasper. Pouvons-nous monter ?

- Oui bien sûr, la terrasse est installée. Le monte charge est par ici, nous indiqua-t-elle.

En passant, je vis son regard s'attarder sur Jasper et je me pris à lui adresser un sourire de pure victoire. La terrasse était en bois. Des lampions étaient disposés sur plusieurs portiques et donnaient une atmosphère mystérieuse au lieu.

- Bonsoir, nous salua la serveuse. Suivez-moi.

La terrasse était peu peuplée. Quelques couples étaient dispersés au quatre coins de l'espace dans une ambiance conviviale. Un son m'interpella.

- Le fleuve est de ce côté, indiqua Jasper en me voyant réagir.

En effet, en s'accoudant sur la rambarde, nous pûmes assister à un spectacle magnifique. L'eau semblait noire, nous ne pouvions percevoir que les bateaux amarrés sur l'autre berge et bien sûr les lumières de la ville se reflétant sur la surface mouvante.

- C'est superbe, commençai-je en m'asseyant, tu as eu une idée géniale.

- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise, répondit-il avant d'être interrompu par la serveuse.

- Carpaccio de Saint-Jacques, bon appétit, annonça-t-elle avant de repartir.

- Le restaurant n'a pas de carte, m'expliqua Jasper en prenant sa fourchette, on mange ce que le chef veut bien nous servir.

Je souris.

- Alors ce doit être très bon.

- Il paraît.

- Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? Demandai-je curieuse.

- Non, mais le chef est un ami de Rose. C'est comme ça que j'en ai entendu parler. Et dès que j'ai su qu'il avait un hall d'exposition j'ai su que je devais t'y emmener.

- Je suis bavarde à ce point ? M'enquis-je en faisant une grimace.

- Tu aimes parler d'art, me fit-il remarquer. Et je voulais t'entendre parler.

Je pris un troisième morceau de Saint-Jacques et le laissai fondre sous ma langue avant de poursuivre.

- Ce qui signifie que je parle peu ? Ris-je en prenant une gorgé de vin blanc.

- De toi ? Oui. Tu ne te révèles pas beaucoup, constata-t-il. Mais ce mystère te rend… attrayante.

- Et bien Dr Whitlock, vous avez su tirer de moi bien plus que ce à quoi peuvent s'attendre la plupart des gens, répondis-je en souriant. Maintenant… dites-moi pourquoi vous avez tenu à faire des études de médecine ?

Jasper reprit la parole et j'écoutai religieusement en dévorant les plats délicieux face à moi.

- Dans ma famille, on a le complexe du soignant. Rose a ouvert un cabinet de bien être, j'ai fait kiné, mon père est généraliste, ma mère urologue, mes grands parents étaient également médecins et tu peux remonter ainsi dans la famille de mon père à mon arrière-arrière-grand-père qui était un rebouteux.

J'éclatai de rire.

- J'ai rencontré un ostéo formidable pendant mes études de kiné et j'ai choisi de réaliser les deux spécialités.

- Tu as donc le double diplôme ?

- Oui, mais comme je ne voulais pas être à mon compte ou rejoindre un cabinet pour n'y exercer qu'un de mes deux métiers, lorsque Rose m'a proposé d'ouvrir cet atelier d'esthétique j'ai tout de suite accepté. Et j'ai pris des cours de massage.

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais sexy.

- Et tu es un très bon masseur.

- La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, Miss Swan, me dit-il en souriant. La vérité c'est que lorsque tu fais médecine, tu te rends très vite compte d'une chose. Tu as des personnes qui ont la vocation et d'autres qui sont là pour l'argent. Ceux qui ont la vocation sont des soignants, les autres… disons qu'il y a juste à espérer qu'ils évoluent pendant leur internat. Voir tout cela m'a découragé pendant un temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait du « parallèle »… Les kinés, les ostéos surtout ne sont pas considérés comme des « vrais médecins » et encore les États-Unis sont plus laxistes avec ce genre de pratiques. J'ai choisi un chemin en marge de ce que j'aurai pu faire… Mais ça me plaît.

En parlant de tout cela, il se dégageait quelque chose d'éminemment doux et positif de lui. Je me laissai bercer par sa voix, délicatement. La conversation roula paresseusement jusqu'à ce que Jasper se lève en me tendant la main.

- Et maintenant la surprise du chef !

Il profita de ma contemplation du fleuve pour payer et refusa tous mes arguments comme quoi j'étais une femme indépendante qui gagnait sa vie. Il rit en m'entraînant sur les quais avant de s'arrêter devant un bateau.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je devais mettre des ballerines.

Jasper me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de m'aider à monter à bord. Nous nous assîmes sur le pont, loin de tout, protégés par le fleuve et contemplant les superbes lumières de la ville.

- Si j'oublie de te le dire à la fin de cette soirée, dis-je émerveillée, j'ai vraiment passé une soirée magnifique.

- Merci.

Son sourire me fit fondre. Cet homme était vraiment trop doux. Je plaçai lentement ma main sur son bras et puis petit à petit je le fis passer sur mes épaules avant de placer ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je le sentis se tendre puis se relaxer petit à petit. Nous gardions le silence, angoissés de briser l'instant en parlant. L'alarme de la montre de Jasper le fit pour nous.

- Peut-on rentrer ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix alors qu'un frisson de froid me parcourait.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Jasper en m'aidant à me relever, je te ramène.

* * *

AH ! Et que va-t-il se passer chez Bella ? La suite au prochain épisode !

J'espère que ce petit rendez-vous tranquille vous a plu... Ils ont commencé à parler. Vont-ils continuer à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre ? Pourquoi Bella a l'impression que Jasper ne veut pas la toucher ? Pourquoi Jasper se montre hésitant ? Les réponses dans les deux chapitres suivants ^^

En attendant à vot'bon coeur chers commentateurs ! Bises et à bientôt ! Adèle.


	10. Vendredi 9 octobre 2015 (Bis)

**Titre **: Psychanalyse de la vie courante.

**Auteur **: Damoiselle A.

**Correctrice** : Dead Apple

**Résumé **: Bella a vingt huit ans. Galeriste, sa vie personnelle est une succession d'échecs quand sa vie professionnelle est en plein essor. Constatant un problème, elle décide de tout faire pour y remédier… JW/BS AH

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous !Voici la suite de notre charmante histoire ! Je sais, je publie et on n'est pas en vacances - ouais je suis une folle, je suis en plein partiels mais écrire me détend et j'espère que me lire vous détendra. Merci à Deady pour sa correction toujours aussi merveilleuse *O*.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

_« La connaissance de la vie est comme le sable : elle ne salit pas. »_

_Elsa Triolet_

**Vendredi 9 octobre 2015 – New York City **

Je me représentais ce moment depuis toujours. Cet instant où l'homme avec qui vous venez de passer une soirée formidable vous ramène devant votre porte. Le moment des comédies romantiques guimauves que j'adorais adolescente – et pour lesquelles, il faut bien l'avouer, je conservais un certain goût. J'avais toujours cru que vivre ce moment aurait été gênant au possible. Ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je voudrais que tu montes avec moi, annonçai-je tandis que Jasper ralentissait à la hauteur de mon immeuble.

- Tu as un parking ?

Nous nous sourîmes, complices. Jasper me suivit dans le hall, l'ascenseur. Il resta à distance respectueuse et je ne cherchais par à initier un contact comme sur le bateau. Je sentais que cela le gênait. Il était peut-être temps pour moi de me dévoiler un peu plus.

Je le fis entrer dans l'appartement, heureuse pour la première fois de pouvoir montrer ce lieu comme mien. Aménagé par moi, décoré par moi… Ce lieu c'était moi. Jasper devait le sentir, il me fit un sourire-éblouissant. J'allumai une guirlande de lumières colorées et deux lampes pour avoir une ambiance tamisée avant de le faire asseoir sur le canapé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? M'enquis-je d'une voix atrocement artificielle.

Je me sentais tendue. Je savais que ce que je m'apprêtai à faire était nécessaire. J'avais peur. Très peur.

- Ce que tu as, répondit Jasper comme pour me mettre à l'aise.

Je fis un sourire devant tant d'attention de sa part avant de me mettre à préparer une spécialité de mes années étudiantes : le thé russe.

- Tu aimes la vodka ? Demandai-je depuis la cuisine.

- Oui, me répondit une ombre sur le pas de la porte.

Je sursautai avant de sourire.

- Je te prépare le meilleur thé russe de toute ta vie, dis-je en mettant l'eau à chauffer, et après j'aimerai te montrer mon atelier.

S'il était surpris, son visage n'exprima rien d'autre qu'un certain contentement.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu faisais une expo pour ta galerie.

- J'ai été un peu… forcée à la faire, expliquai-je en me mordillant la lèvre, mais… finalement je crois que c'est bien. Je voulais te montrer ce que je fais depuis un moment… J'ai conscience que lorsqu'on discute, tu te dévoiles un peu plus que moi et… je sais combien ça peut être inconfortable pour toi. Je n'aime pas parler de moi mais je crois qu'en te montrant mes toiles, je pourrais t'expliquer certaines choses.

Je crois que ce fut la plus longue et pénible déclaration que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie. Jasper ne dit rien, se contenta de me sourire et de passer une main électrisante sur mon dos. C'était tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin et je me détendis. Je pris deux mugs, les remplis et les amenai dans mon atelier rose.

La lumière était toujours allumée. Je ne l'éteignais pas car il pouvait m'arriver de m'y rendre au beau milieu de la nuit. La pièce embaumait la peinture à l'huile et les liants que j'utilisais, ainsi que les solvants de certaines colles. Il n'y avait pas de siège et je proposai à Jasper de s'asseoir par terre -à l'endroit où d'ordinaire je peignais- en lui jurant que les éclaboussures de peinture étaient sèches.

- Tu sais, si je me tache ce n'est pas vraiment grave, j'emporterais un petit bout de ton monde.

Je m'assis en tailleur face à lui. Je savais que je n'aurais pas besoin de lui demander de m'écouter, il était déjà tout ouï et quelque part cela me rassurait. Mon père disait « on n'est pas complètement foutu tant qu'on a une histoire et quelqu'un à qui la raconter ».

- Avant de venir vous voir, Rosalie et toi, pour la première fois, j'ai entamé une thérapie, soufflai-je. Je me sentais mal dans ma vie pour diverses raisons et les hommes en général en faisaient partie. Seul mon boulot me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau… Ma psy dit que j'étais en dépression, mais je ne l'ai pas vécu comme cela. Ce n'était pas un trou ou un néant dans ma vie c'était une douleur que je n'arrivais pas à juguler.

Je pris une respiration et regardai mes toiles pour y puiser un peu de courage.

- Et puis j'ai fait quelques changements, continuai-je d'une petite voix. J'ai aménagé l'appartement, acheté une tonne de livres – littéralement – que je suis en train d'engloutir à une vitesse impressionnante. Et j'ai installé cet atelier. C'était comme si je rattrapais tout ce que je n'avais pas vécu pendant ces derniers mois. Alors quand Eléazar, le mécène de la galerie, m'a forcée à faire cette expo, au fond de moi je me suis dit que ce serait génial.

Jasper se tenait devant moi, m'observant avec un regard aussi doux que du miel et un sourire en demi-teinte sur les lèvres.

- J'ai donc choisi le thème qui me faisait le plus parler ces derniers temps : les hommes. Le thème de l'expo, c'est : les hommes de ma vie. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Je me levai et allumai l'un des spots que j'utilisais pour travailler sur mes toiles la nuit. Je présentai un à un mes tableaux. D'abord mon père. Jasper rit en voyant cette silhouette à moustache. Puis Jacob, tout sourire et si flou parmi toutes mes figures… Les toiles m'aidaient à aborder des sujets un peu compliqués avec Jasper. L'histoire de ma famille, de mes amis, de mes amours et enfin des emmerdes qui m'étaient arrivées.

A aucun moment, il ne m'arrêta. Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais que la nuit nous filait entre les doigts. Et pourtant Jasper restait sagement assis devant moi, qui présentais pour la première fois une exposition inaboutie, mêlant mes histoires personnelles et mes envies d'artistes pour chacune de mes réalisations.

Il me fit rire à plusieurs reprises en commentant certaines toiles, notamment celle d'Edward. Ce n'était pas un sujet particulièrement facile. Mais avec lui, ça le devenait.

- Je crois que les psys seraient ravis de voir comment tu représentes toutes ces personnes… Souligna-t-il. Ce qui serait formidable, ce serait de réaliser aussi Les femmes de ta vie. Cela parlerait à tout le monde.

Je fis un énorme sourire à Jasper.

- Tu es l'homme le plus parfait de la terre pour une artiste, dis-je en prenant sa main.

Il rit.

- Parce que je donne des idées idiotes ?

- Parce que tu as écouté tout ce que j'ai dit, énonçai-je gravement. Merci.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Si je n'avais pas su que Jasper me courtisait, j'aurais pu dire un éclair de panique. Il se dégagea doucement et me montra une toile du doigt.

- Et celle-là, tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- C'est la tienne, souris-je en le voyant la toucher.

- Je peux voir, s'enquit-il curieux.

- Je t'en prie.

Il sortit la toile blanche que j'avais préparée avec son nom en capitale d'imprimerie. Les lettres étaient tracées avec des points d'interrogations.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un mystère ?

- Je n'en sais pas encore assez sur toi mais si tu veux, je peux te peindre en femme…

Jasper sourit, sembla accepter ma réponse et rangea maladroitement la toile.

- Merci je passe mon tour.

Un des tableaux entassés glissa et s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en le ramassant. J'espère ne pas avoir abîmé ton travail.

Il me donna la toile. C'était celle de Demetri. Le portrait de l'homme en creux.

- Tu en m'as pas parlé de celle-ci, elle semble presque terminée pourtant, commença-t-il doucement.

- Oui, si je devais lui donner un titre, ce serait l'Homme creux. C'est le portrait d'un homme que je n'ai pas vraiment connu mais qui a quand même réussi à me faire beaucoup de mal, comme quoi la proximité est une valeur erronée.

Il me fit un sourire et je partis ranger la toile.

- Le tableau représente un homme qui s'appelle Demetri. Et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est que je ne sais pas s'il a sa place dans cette exposition car il n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de ma vie.

* * *

Rappel de base : Un auteur mort, torturé ou menacé ne peut écrire la suite de l'histoire pour cause de mort ou de traumatisme et ce serait triste xD.

Je sais combien ces petits cliffy sont douloureux mais ils y en a des encore plus insoutenables... (pour les amateurs du genre, je conseille les fictions de Vavamoi ou de Capucine la Rousse - maîtresse du genre avec son dernier chapitre). La suite sera bientôt publiée =°) En attendant à vot'bon coeur Messieurs dames ! ^^ Love, Adèle.


End file.
